


Disaster Strikes

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bridgette Needs an Award, Emotional Hurt, Félix Needs a Punch in the Face, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Thinks She Knows, Text Messages, and she does but she doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Marinettte didn’t want the identity of Papillion to be true, and Bridgette will do everything in her power to prevent Adrien from breaking again.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Related verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 3/22/2018.
> 
> Guess what this series now has a nice little ending to tie everything up in a bow. Bring your tissues. Only five parts left to go after this.

Bridgette answered her phone to hear her cousin near tears. She could picture her perfectly pacing her room biting her thumb anxiously.

“What’s wrong?” Bridgette asked, tugging her jacket on ready to be at the bakery within twenty minutes.

“I think Adrien’s father is Papillion.”

Bridgette’s heart nearly broke in two. One, for her cousin who must stop the father of the boy of her dreams, and the other for a boy who was about lose what was left of his world.

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Marinette replied. “I’ve thought it was him before because Adrien had a book he had taken from his father that had information on the miraculous which another girl stole from Adrien, and then I stole it from her, but then Gabriel Agraste was akumatized so I wrote it off. Chat Noir seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but we haven’t talked about that since the Collector incident, but now it keeps nagging at me. The more I think about the more things start to fall into place and make more and more sense. Master Fu said that whoever holds both the ladybug and cat miraculous can grant their deepest wish. What if M. Agreste is doing it to bring back Adrien’s mom? The timeline is almost perfect.”

“Does Adrien know?” Bridgette asked, sitting down at her desk. As much as her cousin needed her in person this conversation was too sensitive to be held as she made her way across Paris.

“I don’t think so. Bridgette, I don’t want it to be true. I don’t want Adrien to find out his father is a villain, or Adrien to join his father just so he can see his mom again. I don’t want to take away the only family he has left, even if his father doesn’t seem to be that involved as it is.”

“And Chat Noir?”

“I’m afraid he’s Adrien,” Marinette replied, hesitantly.

“Do you not want him to be?”

“Not if I’m right about everything. It’s bad enough what could happen if he isn’t, but even worse to know you have to stop your own father. A father who stops at nothing to take away your power.”

“You have to tell Chat Noir your suspicion,” Bridgette advised

“I can’t,” Marinette almost screamed, neared hysterics.

“Regardless of who is under that mask, Chat Noir needs to know. He is your partner, and it sounds like he was affected by the Collector incident. He needs a chance to prepare himself and fight along side you. Its going to be hard for both of you, but the last thing you need is him discovering it in the heat of the battle, and emotions overwhelming and paralyzing him. Gabriel Agreste might mean nothing to the boy behind the mask, or it could mean something, and that’s not a gamble you should take.

“Just think about if it was different. If you hadn’t met Adrien and Chat Noir suddenly told you that Gabriel Agreste was Papillion. Would it not cause you pause or denial? He’s a man you’ve never met, yet he's someone who you look up to and idolize in the world of fashion. Chat Noir doesn’t have to be Adrien for the news to affect him.”

“You’re right,” Marinette responded weakly, “but I just don’t know that I can tell him.”

“It’s going to be hard, and I would go with you and tell him myself in a heartbeat, but I can’t. This is something you have to do. You could wait until your 100% confident, but you have to tell him before the final confrontation. If you don’t know when that will be then sooner is much better than too late.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to face Adrien at school,” Marinette moaned.

“Marinette, you can’t even talk to him as it is.”

“I know that. What if I say something stupid on accident, or what if he can tell I’m looking at him differently.”

“Don’t. Adrien is Adrien, and he needs some form of normalcy in his life. Just keep being his friend. There’s someone else who’s job it is to worry about the ramifications and pick up the broken pieces.”

“Nathalie?” Marinette asked, confused.

“Who?” Bridgette responded.

“His father’s secretary. She handles Adrien’s schedule and basically runs everything.”

“No, not her. I’m talking about someone who needs to stop throwing themselves a pity party, grow up, and do their damn job?”

“You’re not making any sense,” Marinette replied.

“I’d tell you if I could, but I can’t yet. Just know Adrien will make it through this alright, and you and Chat Noir focus on stopping Papillion whomever he may be, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You don’t sound convinced. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Her cousin let out a startle gasp on the other end of the line, “Rain check, Bridgette, there’s an akuma attack happening right now.”

“Tell him,” Bridgette responded before the line went dead.

With a groan Bridgette opened her laptop and pulled it closer to her opening her email and penning a rather scything letter to Felix with the subject line URGENT

_Felix,_

_I know you read everything I send you even if you don’t reply, but for the love of god I better get a response from this one. I don’t know how estranged you are from your family, but completely I would guess if my cousin who goes to school with Adrien doesn’t even know he has a brother. Do you know your mother is gone? If you do, did you really leave Adrien alone to deal with it himself for the past year? Second I didn’t know your father could get any worse than he already was, but I heard it from LB herself that she thinks he’s the one behind Papillion. In case you aren’t keeping up he is the super villain terrorizing Paris. To recount Adrien has lost you, his mother, and now if this is true his father as well. You need to go back. He needs you. He can forgive you even if you can’t forgive yourself. Please don’t leave him. He’s so sad these days. His smiles don’t reach his eyes, and even though he gets to go to school he can’t have a birthday party without his best friend getting turned into a villain. Come home Felix. He needs you now more than ever._

_Sincerely,_

_Bridgette_

She didn’t send the email. Her tone was too harsh, and even if it was everything she wanted to say to him since the day she found out Marinette was Ladybug, she knew this wasn’t the time or place or manner. Instead she deleted the email and pulled her phone back out

_To:Felix_

_Adrien needs you_

_16:45_

_To: Felix_

_FELIX_

_17:00_

_To: Felix_

_Theres a possibility hes about to lose his father dont make him be all alone when it happens_

_17:10_

_To: Bridgette_

_What do you mean?_

_17:11_

_To: Felix_

_Nothings for certain, but its believed he is the villain terrorizing Paris. And ladybug thinks he is doing it to bring back your mom_

_17:12_

_To: Bridgette_

_Bridgette, inventing a plight for Adrien just so I will talk to you is low even for you._

_Good night._

_17:15_

_To: Felix_

_WAIT!!!!!_

_You really didn’t know did you?_

_Felix, your mom, she passed away last year._

_17:16_

_To: Felix_

_Felix, I’m sorry. I really am. I know you didn’t want to find you like this. Your father should have told you. Adrien should have reached out instead of carrying it all alone, but he needs you even if he’s to scared to reach out. He was eight when you left. He probably doesn’t know how to talk to you._

_17:25_

_To: Bridgette_

_I’ve booked my plane and hotel and it pains me to say it but, thank you, Bridgette._

_18:00_

_To: Felix_

_I just want both of you to be happy_

_18:01_

_To: Bridgette_

_I think I finally realize that._

_Error. Messaged Failed to Send. Tap to Resend  
_


End file.
